Wizard Rescue Squad: Magic Revealed
by GTB Phoenix
Summary: Muggles have learned that magic is real. The wizarding community and the muggles have no been forced to live along side each other in a new way. Even though most are okay with this, there are some that wish the elimination of all magic.


Miles is a wizard, an individual who is able to use magical powers. Normally this would not matter, for muggles, normal people without magic, would not know that wizards even existed. In the past years however, muggles have come to the realization that witches and wizards do indeed existed. The Ministry of Magic tried to suppress the rumors of their existence, but was unable to cover up all of the evidence that eventually made its way online before becoming viral. After its failed cover up attempts the Ministry publicly announced that witches and wizards did exist.

It has been 3 years since this revelation was set upon the world and in that time many muggles have come to accept those with magic. But there are also groups that wish these people of magic harm, groups that will do whatever it takes to eliminate all witches and wizards. Because of these mixed sentiments there have been several public burnings of accused witches and wizards, some of whom were not even proven to be so. In retaliation to these anti-magic groups there have risen groups of wizards and muggles, some more radical than others, that desire nothing else than peace between the two groups.

* * *

Miles rode the escalator up to the second floor of the department store wondering where in the world his friend Justin was. They were supposed meet at three to eat lunch and write their summer term papers before school started again. Stepping off the escalator Miles walked around, examining the muggles as they busied their way through racks of clothing, pulling along yelling children.

'_I wonder if any of them know about me,'_ Miles thought to himself as he peered over the ledge of the store to see if his friend had arrived yet. Annoyed, Miles rubbed his hand through his blond hair.

"Where is he?" the teen wizard asked out loud.

"Look mummy! It's a wizard!" a little girl screamed a short ways down pointing in Miles' direction.

Stunned, Miles grabbed his wand inside of his coat pocket. It was not a good time to be noticed as a wizard and be without a wand in hand. The whole store looked in the direction of the little girl's finger. Miles looked around nervously, and then noticed that it wasn't him the girl was pointing at. Behind him was a young man, roughly around Miles age with brown hair. He was wearing long wizard robes emblazoned with the crest of a blue raven, symbolizing he was in the Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Miles instantly recognized this newcomer, it was his friend Justin.

"What are you doing!" Miles said walking towards him, ignoring the stares of the muggles.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked.

"You're wearing wizard robes in a muggle store."

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" Justin said looking down at himself.

"What if…what if someone saw, a hunter, you know?"

"You're seriously worried about wizard hunters here? Even they are not stupid enough to try anything with all of these muggles around," Justin said loudly.

"You're such an idiot sometimes," Miles said walking off.

"That's not very kind," Justin replied, following his friend down the escalator.

A little furious with his friend, Miles walked outside and down the street to the corner coffee shop which happened to be owned by a witch named Betilda Harron. Betilda always loved to see the two young boys come into her shop; they were really the only repeat wizard customers she got. When they walked in all, of the muggle customers glanced at Justin in his wizard robes, but did not pay him any more attention. They were used to wizards coming in and out of this shop all the time.

"Hello boys," Betilda said as the duo walked into her shop. "What can I get you two today? The usual?"

"Yes, that would be great, thanks," Miles said to the witch as he took a seat and began pulling out his school books.

Justin sat across from him and leaned in close. "You are terrified that someone is going to attack us because I am proud to be a wizard and am not afraid to wear our traditional clothing. All the while you have no problem walking into a coffee shop owned by a known witch? How does that make any sense."

"Just get your books out," Miles said, not paying any attention to his friend. He opened his A History of Magic book, and started leafing through pages he had bookmarked. Professor Binns, the ghost teacher of the class, wanted the sixth year students to write an essay concerning the recent laws passed by the muggle governments concerning wizards.

"This essay blows," Justin said loudly. "Who cares how muggle laws affect us? Its not like the Ministry is really going to let them keep passing all those laws that ban us from being wizards."

"How did you even get sorted into Ravenclaw with an attitude like that? Aren't you guys supposed to be _smart_ and _like_ school work?" Miles commented.

Justin glared at Miles. "I'll have you know that I." he began, before getting cut off by the arrival of Betilda.

"Here you go boys, just like you like it," she said with a cheery smile. She looked at their books and parchment spread out on the table.

"writing a paper for class?" the witch asked.

Looking up from his book, Miles replied, "Yes. A History of Magic. We have to write an essay on the muggle laws against wizards." Miles said this with a grimace.

"Oh, is that Mr. Binns still teaching that class? It was awful dull, I remember. Couldn't stand it one bit! My girlfriends and I always skipped, or just went to sleep when we were up all night studying for potion finals." As she finished a customer called for a refill on their coffee. "Well, it looks like I am needed. I'll talk to you later," she said as she hurried off.

Justin took a sip of his drink, "Ahhh," he said overjoyed. "She really does know how to make good coffee. Now all she needs to do is get some butterbeer in this place and it will be perfect."

Miles picked up his hot cup as well and started to take a drink when something outside the window caught his attention. "Look at that," he said pointing outside.

"Look at what?" Justin asked, looking out the window now. Several other people in the coffee shop had started looking out the window as well with jaws hanging open in surprise.

"What are they doing?" Justin asked as he watched two men, dressed in black robes and masks, march down the street. Between them they carried a young girl, younger then the two wizards sitting in the coffee shop. The girl looked like she was unconscious. The men carried her down the sidewalk, pushing their way through everyone. The people around the group moved out of the way and stared as they went by.

"What are they doing with that girl?" Miles asked.

"Do you think she's a witch, a-and they are…" Justin trailed off into silence, unable to complete his sentence.

The sound of shattering glass was heard and was followed by a loud scream. "Charlie! That's Charlie!" Betilda cried running to the door. "Those men have little Charlie!"

Miles and Justin quickly got out of their seats and ran to Betilda's side. "Who is Charlie?" Miles asked.

Betilda was crying now, her whole body was shaking. "Char-charlie is-s Steven and Susan's daughter. Th-th-they live in the same apartment that I d-do," she said between sobs.

"Is she a witch?" Justin asked.

"Y-yes. Her p-parents aren't, but sh-she is," Betilda replied.

Everyone gasped and pointed out the window. Surprised by the new reaction of the customers Miles and Justin looked in the direction they were pointing. "What the hell?" Justin asked.

"It's a group of wizards! On brooms!" Miles shouted. Everyone in the shop looked at the flying wizards in amazement as they swooped down and let loose a volley of spells on the kidnappers. The men in black stumbled and fell to the ground unconscious. Little Charlie fell with them, but was quickly helped up as one of the rescuers, who happened to be a witch, landed next to her.

Betilda rushed out of the shop and ran across the street. Surprised by her reaction Miles and Justin followed the coffee shop owner across the street to the scene. Betilda had already confronted the group of rescue wizards, yelling that she wanted to see Charlie, by the time Miles and Justin arrived.

"I'm a witch! Let me through, I know her!" Betilda was yelling, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Miles and Justin ran up beside her and watched as the wizards started to revive the little girl. "Is she going to be alright?" Miles asked the closest one, who was a witch.

She looked at him questioningly. "Yes, she was just knocked out by those bastards," the witch said with anger.

"Who are you guys? Do you work for the Ministry?" Justin asked the witch, who looked at him before shaking her head and walking off.

"Well, that was rude!" Justin yelled at the witch.

Betilda was finally able to get through the witches and wizards guarding the little girl. She ran up to her and grabbed her in a hug.

"Oh Charlie!" she cried, "What did they do to you?"

Miles and Justin managed to push their way through as well. "She seems to be alright," Miles said to Betilda.

"She'll be fine," a young wizard said. "My name is Jackson, I'm this group's leader."

Betilda grabbed Jackson in a big hug.

"Thank you!" she cried into his shoulder.

"Uh, it's not a problem, it's what we are trained to do Ma'am." Betilda let go of the young wizard and turned her attention back to Charlie, who looked responsive now.

"What happened?" the girl asked.

"You were kidnapped by two men, anti-wizard thugs," Jackson told her, kneeling down.

Charlie began to cry when she heard this. Betilda grabbed her in another tight hug.

"I'll take you home right away," she said. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Is she your daughter?" Jackson asked.

"No, she lives in the same apartment that I do. Her parents are not wizards," Betilda said standing. "But I take care of her sometimes, since I am witch as well."

"Okay, I'll have an escort follow you home," Jackson said, waving over to wizards.

"Thank you," Betilda said.

Miles and Justin looked at each other questioningly. "So, who are you guys exactly? I asked that one witch, but she just ignored me," Justin asked Jackson.

"We do not really have a name, but most people call us the Wizard Rescue Squad."

"The Wizard Rescue Squad? I've heard about you guys," Miles said. "You go around and prevent wizards from being harmed by the anti-wizarding groups."

"We do," Jackson said. "Now, we really should be going, we have already caused a big enough of a scene here." With that Jackson mounted his broom and lifted off and was soon followed by his companions.

Miles, Justin, Betilda, and Charlie were left on the sidewalk with the two escorts while muggles stared at them. "Lets go," Justin said.

"You two are coming?" Betilda asked.

"Yes, we are not going to leave you alone," Mile said taking the lead. "Where do you live?"

3


End file.
